


(не) вредные советы

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Однажды во время вечерней прогулки около дома Адам признаётся, что по уши влюблён в Хендо, и просит совета. Юрген, как человек опытный в этих делах, совет даёт.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana





	(не) вредные советы

Ливерпуль - хороший город. В нем живут достойные люди, в нём часто звучит музыка, в нём самозабвенно играют в футбол и любят друг друга - не только сэр Пол Маккартни может об этом кое-что рассказать.  
Юрген Клопп жил здесь чуть меньше года и пока мог точно сказать, что Ливерпуль - это очень маленький город.  
По крайней мере, он совсем не ожидал, что будет встречать своих футболистов в совершенно неожиданных местах.

\- Не берите этот рис, - любезно раздалось у него над ухом. - Лучше тот, другой. Длинненький. Я его всегда готовлю, когда Джордан приходит по вторникам. Джордану очень нравится!  
Из этого заявления Юргену стало ясно следующее: Адам Лаллана самозабвенно любит готовить, Адам Лаллана любит готовить для Джордана Хендерсона, Джордан Хендерсон регулярно ест то, что готовит ему Адам Лаллана, и до сих пор жив, и черт знает, что все это значит.  
\- Привет, Адам, - на всякий случай поздоровался Юрген, послушно снимая с полки пакет с длинным рисом. - Как твои дела?  
Адам стоял, опершись на переполненную тележку, и смотрел на полки с крупами. Что-то между пачками с чечевицей и сухой фасолью очень его занимало.  
\- У меня все хорошо.  
Получилось не очень убедительно, но Юрген не стал указывать на это. Он несколько неловко себя чувствовал и не был готов углубляться в сложные душевные терзания своего игрока прямо посреди супермаркета.  
\- Хорошего вам вечера, герр Клопп, - вежливо наклонил голову Адам и покатил свой продуктовый остров в сторону касс. Юрген остался один на один с пачкой риса и только через пару минут вспомнил, что вообще-то пришёл за макаронами.  
Всё это было решительно загадочным.

\- Это очень достойные ботинки, - сообщил Адам с видом эксперта, значительно покивав, словно прибавляя веса своим словам.  
Только большой опыт общения с Марио Гётце позволил Юргену не подпрыгнуть на месте. Он был точно уверен, что секунду назад Адама перед ним не было.  
\- Очень достойные, - повторил Адам. - А, главное, очень легко развязываются шнурки. Только потягаешь - и все.  
Что-то мелькнуло в голове у Юргена. Смутная догадка или воспоминание: коленопреклоненная фигура, серые глаза темнеют из-за того, что зрачок расползается на всю радужку, на макушке волосы намокли от пота, как и воротник жёлто-чёрной футболки с десятым номером, и потом - только валяющие ботинки, а дальше бездна.  
\- Спасибо, Адам, - получилось хрипло и не очень убедительно. У Юргена чесались ладони - достать телефон и перезвонить. У Адама, судя по всему, неудержимо чесался нос. - Я очень не люблю, когда шнурки нужно долго развязывать.  
По его словам выходило так, будто Юрген регулярно пытается повеситься на собственных шнурках, но Адам, почему-то, ужасно обрадовался.  
Он болтал без умолку, пока Юрген расплачивался, пока вёл тренера до своей машины и вёз его до дому, и оставил везде дома совершенно озадаченным и с коробкой ботинок в руках.  
Юрген смотрел вслед удаляющемуся внедорожнику, потом почесал в затылке, тяжело вздохнул и полез за телефоном.

В третий раз обошлось без разговоров.  
Юрген читал газету, благопристойную, немецкую, то и дело поправляя сползающие на кончик носа очки.  
Очки сползали, благопристойные немецкие новости успокаивали, и Юрген не сразу сообразил, что к чему.  
Они разминались в дальнем конце парка - сосредоточенные, спокойные, молчаливые. Адам беспокойно перебирал ногами, как молодой жеребец, а вот Джордан больше походил на лайку - с бешеными серыми глазами. Хендерсон что-то сказал, Адам запрокинул голову и засмеялся, явно с удовольствием.  
Очки Юргена в очередной раз сползли на кончик носа, и, когда он, пойма, водрузил их на место, парней в дальнем конце дорожки уже не было.  
На всякий случай, Клопп купил ещё одну газету, на сей раз английскую. С обложки ему ласково улыбался Бентеке.

Вечером в большом городе звёзд не видно - это общеизвестная истина.  
Но Юрген обычно невежливо расправлялся с общеизвестным, поэтому короткими летними вечерами часто сидел на ступеньках взятого клубом в аренду дома и чего-то ждал, рассматривая густое небо черничного цвета.  
Иногда пил пиво - хмельное и горькое. Иногда записывал кое-какие идеи в свой пухлый блокнот с красной резинкой. Иногда читал с экрана смартфона свежие новости и смотрел фотографии в социальных сетях - походя и словно ненароком.  
У Юргена Клоппа всегда находилось много вещей, которыми можно было заняться. Например, самоедство.  
\- Герр тренер? - у калитки неловко топталась знакомая фигура. - Герр тренер, а вы, случайно, не хотите прогуляться?  
Герр тренер случайно не хотел, о чем Адаму любезно и сообщил.  
Адам вздохнул так печально, что у Юргена неожиданно даже пятки зачесались от желания пройтись.  
\- Не дальше двух кварталов! - строго сказал он Лалане.  
Тот часто-часто закивал. В его энтузиазме Юрген разглядел нездоровое желание идти хоть до Ньюкасла, а может быть даже и до Эдинбурга.  
И они пошли.  
\- Герр тренер, - в сумерках Адам не выглядел взрослым, серьезным и успешным - просто парень в ярко-алом бомбере с характерным носом и рассеянной улыбкой. - А что бы вы делали, если бы влюбились? По уши?  
Большой опыт общения с Марио Гетце пригодился Клоппу и тут.

Они шли по вечернему городу. В желтых пятнах фонарного света лаково блестела вода.  
"А что я, собственно, сделал? - думал Юрген, пока Адам внутренне обмирал от страха и собственной смелости одновременно. - Испугался до безумия, конечно же. Потом попытался сделать вид, что всё совсем не так. Потом долго все отрицал и, в результате, просрал столько времени!"  
Клопп чуть было снова не ушёл в штопор самоедства, но вовремя остановился.  
Адам смотрел на него с тоской и надеждой, как обычно игроки смотрят на тренера в перерыве, когда команда проигрывает четыре - ноль, и что с этим делать никто не знает.  
На поле Юрген предпочитал атаковать.  
\- Хендо? - спросил он для проформы.  
\- Хендо, - виновато, мечтательно и, одновременно, с ласковой гордостью, отозвался Адам.  
\- Ну?!  
Адам, очевидно, растерялся.  
\- Ну, - повторил он вслед за тренером. - Ну да. Вот. Как-то так. Получилось.  
\- Так что ж ты тут-то делаешь? - Клопп наклонил голову, очки опять съехали на кончик носа. - Я совершенно точно не Джордан, длинный рис не люблю, и новые ботинки мне тоже не нужны.  
\- А? - совершенно искренне не понял Лаллана.  
\- Мой тебе совет - не трать время зря, - ворчливо буркнул Клопп. - Не надо его кормить, одевать и зубы ему заговаривать - это ты, мальчик, умеешь. Лучше все наоборот!  
\- Молчать, раздевать и... - даже в черничных сумерках было видно, как густо покраснел Адам. - И съесть его?  
\- И! - веско согласился Юрген. - "И" - обязательно. Можешь начать с "и", дальше само как-то все и сложится.  
"Господи, что я несу?" - пронеслось у него в голове.  
Но Адам весь подобрался, засунул руки в карманы своего бомбера и кивнул.

Юрген знал - Адаму достаточно будет просто прийти и открыть рот, чтобы все сложилось - уж Джордан своего не упустит, тут можно быть уверенным, но на следующее утро, увидев истерзанную шею Хендерсона, виновато-гордого, совершенно не выспавшегося Лаллану и два пропущенных вызова в собственном телефоне, как-то растерялся.  
Все сложилось слишком быстро - для Джордана и Адама, для него самого, для Ливернуля, который город, и "Ливерпуля", который футбольный клуб, а Клопп лучше многих знал, что самозабвенное помешательство друг на друге не является доказательством силы любви, но лишь свидетельствует о безмерности предшествующего ей одиночества.  
Но тут вовремя внутренний голос с интонациями некого М. Гётце сварливо спросил, не хочет ли Юрген снова все проебать.  
Юрген не хотел, поэтому ободряюще улыбнулся Адаму, попросил помощников начать тренировку без него, а сам достал из внутреннего кармана телефон и перезвонил.  
Потому что мог.


End file.
